The Girls' Night Intervention 2 - Special Edition
by kelli.k
Summary: This is a little piece to round off my previous story, The Girls' Night Intervention. Just some fun. I made one or two subtle adjustments. Nothing new really :)


The Girls' Night Intervention 2- _**Special Edition**_

* * *

 **I couldn't leave you guys hanging so this is the companion piece. It took me a while because M is not really my thing but I tried to do it tastefully. (Thank god for Google and romance novels!) Reading the first story, The Girls's Night Intervention, would help understand this one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

So there they were again, almost four weeks after the previous girls' night and a lot had happened in that time.

Amy and Sheldon had closed escrow on the house and renovation of the bathrooms and kitchen were underway. Penny and Leonard had finally set a date and Bernadette and Howard were still remodeling the house as they couldn't agree on some of the changes to make.

After the initial chit chat of where each couple was at and about work, wine and snacks were laid out on Penny's coffee table with the three girls huddled around it. It was now time for the juicy gossip.

"So Amy, you have quite a bit to fill us in on," Penny said with a devilish grin.

"Yeah…give us details!" Bernadette chimed in.

"Oh my…where should I begin?" Amy wondered as she placed her hand on her already blushing cheek. As Amy was thinking about all the wonderful things that had happened in the last weeks, Bernadette started munching on the popcorn as if she were at the movies waiting anxiously for the film to start.

"How did he propose?" Penny started, pouring them a glass of wine.

"Oh well, we were drinking tea after date night and he asked me what I thought about the month of November," Amy began.

"How… _romantic_?" Penny said not sure what exactly to think of it.

"It was sweet," Amy replied staring her down. "I asked him why and he said that that's when he would like us to get married," Amy defended.

"And then?" Bernadette said, pressing for more information.

"And then he gave me this," Amy said extending her hand for her ring to be showcased.

"I can't believe he bought you a ring," Penny said astonished by Sheldon's willingness to commit to anyone besides himself.

"He did and he even had it engraved," Amy announced as her eyes lit up.

"What does it say?" Bernadette asked between stuffing her face.

" _Uniquely yours_ ," Amy replied flashing them a dreamy grin. He had written that exact sentiment on the letter accompanying the information about the properties he found. It wasn't like Sheldon to leave subtle clues but his actions and words did foreshadow things to come. Amy wondered how she didn't pick up on it sooner.

"Well, Sheldon is no doubt unique and he is _definitely_ yours. I don't think there's another woman on the planet who could ever affect him the way you have," Penny asserted.

"I know," Amy boasted with a huge grin.

"Wow Amy, if you think about it, you guys are getting married nearly a year earlier than you had planned," Bernadette added.

"Hey, that's right!" Penny exclaimed.

"You're right," Amy gasped putting her hand over her mouth, remembering what she had told the girls three years ago right after Bernadette's wedding.

"So, technically, Sheldon still had a year," Penny said jokingly.

"What! No, he can't know that!" Amy retorted, her face turning pale.

"Chill Ames! I was just kidding." Penny reassured her after seeing Amy's reaction.

"Oh," she said as she relaxed again.

"Okay, get to the good stuff!" Bernadette cooed.

"Well, he asked me to stay and…" but Amy couldn't finish the sentence. Her cheeks turned an even brighter red as she started recalling her first sexual experience.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Ames; we're just girls here," Penny said as she stroked Amy's arm to comfort her.

"Oh, I'm not embarrassed, it's just strange for me to finally be able to talk about this," Amy replied. "Anyway, we went to his room and sat on the foot of his bed. We just sat there with our hands on our laps. He seemed quite nervous because I kept seeing him rub his hands on his thighs."

"And then?" Penny asked before taking a huge gulp of wine.

"He said that he didn't know where to begin so I suggested kissing. We kissed on and off for about ten minutes or so and then just sat there looking at each other again, not really knowing where to go from there."

"And…" Bernadette questioned before putting a Hershey's kiss in her mouth.

"He suggested using the book you and Leonard bought him," she said looking at Penny.

"He still has that? I figured he had thrown it away years ago," Penny said in astonishment.

"Sheldon did say that it gave him nightmares but he kept it. In fact, he had it hidden under his mattress," Amy said raising her brows, making the girls drop their jaws in disbelief. "He gave me the book, stating that he couldn't bring himself to look at it again and we took it page by page,with me explaining it step by step," Amy stated nonchalantly.

"Wait, that book had almost one hundred pages in it!" Penny broke in. "Did you do _everything_ in the book?" Her eyes had become the size of saucers.

"So you guys used this book as the Kama Sutra for the inexperienced?" Bernadette asked and giggled a bit.

Amy threw her a derisive look and continued, "Of course. You know that when Sheldon starts something, especially a book, he has to finish it."

"OH MY GOD!" Penny exclaimed. "You finished the whole book?" still unable to wrap her head around the fact that Sheldon wanted to do all the things in that book. It consisted of everything from oral stimulation to the actual act of intercourse, including various positions that maximized the potential for orgasms.

"We didn't do it all at once. It took us three separate times to complete the book… _that night_ ," Amy said pausing to give emphasis on the last part.

"What!" they both shouted.

"Three times in one night! What is he, the energizer bunny?" Penny squawked.

"No… well, yes…" Amy giggled silently as she was extremely proud of their bedroom prowess.

"Weren't you sore?" Bernadette asked shifting in discomfort, remembering her first experience.

"The next day, yes. Sheldon is quite well-endowed I would have to say so the next day was rather uncomfortable."

"How would you know?" Penny asked playfully raising her brow.

"What? That he was on the larger side? I had hypothesized he would be by calculating his height, body build, shoe and hand size."

"Okay…that's too much information for me!" Penny said giving her a look of distaste.

"Speak for yourself! I want to know more," Bernadette butted in. "Did you _finish_?"

"If you are referring to orgasms, yes…multiple times. Sheldon found the Grafenberg spot as it was explained in great detail in the book and experimented with the results it could bring. He was actually quite fascinated by it."

"Sounds like you guys were experimenting a lot," Bernadette said letting a slight chuckle escape her.

"Even in the bedroom, they have to be nerdy scientists," Penny joked.

"We were but it wasn't like doing experiments in a laboratory, we were trying to figure out what each of us liked, getting to know each other on a different level." Amy stated, ignoring Penny's remark.

"Still sounds pretty clinical to me, like a visit to the gynecologist or something." Penny added.

"The first time perhaps it was as we were working out the semantics of things but the rest of the time…HOO!"

"You mean to say that it was even romantic?" Penny questioned as this suddenly became interesting.

"Actually, yes." Amy said proudly.

"Describe what you consider romantic, especially since this is Sheldon- the human robot- we are talking about," Penny countered.

"I believe her," Bernadette affirmed directing her gaze at Penny. "If only you could have seen Sheldon's expression at Christmas when he was talking about Amy. I think he does have a tender, sweet side."

"He does! I couldn't believe it myself." Amy conceded. "He gently stroked my hair and the way he ran his fingers along my skin, it was precious to see him like that. His movements were slow because he didn't want to hurt me. The things he said to me, the way he called my name…it was amazing."

Both girls stared at Amy as she was describing Sheldon. Her tone was soft, like she were reciting a love poem from a book and it captivated the girls, taking them on a romantic journey with her.

Amy drew in a contended breath as she wandered off to that night.

 _/ /_

After kissing, they paused for a while. Suddenly, a heavy weight pushed her down on the mattress and landed on top of her. She looked up and found herself staring into Sheldon's face and startled eyes, which hovered only inches above her own. For several stunned seconds it felt as if her heart had stopped along with her breath as she became aware of his body pressing down on hers. ' _Oh my_ ,' she thought. It was … _nice, so very very nice_.

He pushed himself up on his arms but his lower body remained plastered against hers. His gaze scanned her face. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yes," she hummed as she shifted beneath him. His eyes widened slightly at the movement and then he went perfectly still, except one part of him which was 'rising' to the occasion.

A muscle ticked in his jaw and he shifted just enough to drag his pelvis against hers, making Amy inhale sharply at the feeling of his hardness.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He seemed so worried about hurting her even though they were still fully clothed.

Amy managed to nod, staring into his eyes; she had to swallow twice to locate her voice. "I'm…ready."

"You're…" his voice trailed off and his gaze skimmed down her form, "we're still dressed."

Sheldon backed up and off Amy and kneeled on the bed with Amy following suit.

Timidly, he reached up and began to manipulate the buttons on her cardigan. He looked up and found her staring at him in a very distracting way. His fingers stilled. Her tongue peeked out to lick her lips, tensing his every muscle.

Pure lust swamped her, an unstoppable wave of the very sexual longing she had been desperately trying to hold back for years now.

"Amy," he whispered seductively.

The sound of her name coming from those lips shot heated tingles straight to her womb.

After removing her cardigan and blouse, leaving her in her bra from the waist up, he tunneled his hands into her hair, slowly lowering his head. Anticipation pumped through her as she parted her lips. His mouth settled on hers and she felt as if everything inside her melted. He tasted warm and delicious like the tea they had just an hour ago. Amy ran her hands up his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms.

"Shirts off," she commanded with all the strength left in her. Sheldon obliged his vixen's orders and swiftly removed both shirts, discarding them on the floor.

She looked at him and repeated her previous movements. Her gaze settled on his groin and she smiled coyly noticing how affected her _fiancé_ actually was by her actions.

"Pants," Amy panted. With some hesitation of what was to come, Sheldon nodded shyly and got up from the bed. He unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers letting them fall to his ankles. This was a sight Amy had the privilege of seeing before but never had it been this titillating. She admired how the fabric of his underpants stretched out and she couldn't help but squeal internally.

"Briefs," she said in yet a lower voice.

For a man she had thought to be completely uptight, he clearly had been more than willing to get naked for her as he pulled down his underwear with ease. And there he stood, one hundred percent all male in front of her ogling stare.

"Your turn," he pointed out in a raspy voice, stepping out of all the layers at his feet, including his shoes and socks.

Amy got up as well, keeping some distance between them. She unbuttoned her skirt and slowly pulled down the zipper. Then, together with her panties, pulled everything down and stepped out of the puddle of clothes at her feet. Finally, she unclasped her bra and let it join the rest of their garments on the floor. Sheldon's jaw dropped. It was the first time he had ever seen a naked woman up close and so personal before.

They each took a step forward until their bodies were in contact, pressing his hardness against her feminine softness and everything else just faded away. The way she felt being in his arms, against his lean frame. The taste of him in her mouth.

With a deep groan, he ran his hands down her back, pressing her closer, kissing her deeper while filling his palms with the round fullness of her bottom.

"Condom?" she asked leaning forward to nip his neck.

"Nightstand," was all he was able to answer as he was thoroughly enjoying the assault on his neck.

"I'm on the pill," she said suggestively in his ear.

"Precaution is the best protection Amy," he reminded her. "Go lie down."

In the time it took Sheldon to retrieve a condom from his nightstand drawer, Amy had laid down in the middle of the bed and quickly glanced at the book for what was next.

Sheldon fumbled with the packet until he managed to open it. Then he looked at Amy in embarrassment.

"Um…Amy?"

She instantly knew that Sheldon was having queries as to how to put it on.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" she offered.

"I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet but could you instruct me?"

Amy guided him, although she wished it was her hand on his length, and he joined her on the bed. They followed the techniques given in the book as this was unchartered territory for both.

Sheldon entered her slowly, letting Amy adjust to and accommodate his manhood.

"Are you all right?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Hmm," she flinched a bit but urged him to press on.

Their mutual groan filled the room. Her wet heat gripped him and he withdrew nearly all the way, then sank deep again. Her fingers dug into his back and he gritted his teeth against the overwhelming need to come. When she threw her head back and gasped upon reaching her climax, he let himself go, thrusting deep, their orgasms rocketing through them.

When the shuddering ended, he rolled off her and struggled to regain his breath. She dropped her forehead limply against his heaving chest, her ragged breaths pelting his skin. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Oh Sheldon," she let out.

"Amy," he said softly as he caressed her back.

/

"Amy?" Bernadette finally spoke, snapping Amy out of her lustful trance.

"Hmm?" Amy moaned.

"Do you want to explain where your mind trailed off to the last couple of minutes?" Penny questioned giving her blushing friend a quizzical look.

"Ladies, some things are better left unsaid," she teased as her eyes glittered with joy.

* * *

 **The End.(For real this time)**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
